SHIELD HOSPITAL
by PinkLoki
Summary: LOKI AND FRIGGA IN THE HOSPITAL


It all happened too quickly. First Frigga got stabbed by Kurse and now, Loki. Both, mother and son, were the ER and might be in the ICU, depending how bad the stabbing was.

Odin stood in the waiting room of SHIELD HOSPITAL, still as a statue, and he hasn't moved a muscle since the arrival. He was mentally angry at the Dark Elves for laying their hand on HIS WIFE! He couldn't forgive himself for abandoning Loki all those years. Everything hurts.

Thor, who was still sitting on the chair, stared at the hallway in deep thoughts. He was in DESPAIR! His Mother and Brother were injuried badly from the Dark Elf War. He was so in deep thoughts that he didn't hear or notice his Avengers friends in the room.

After long hours of the ER and surgery (to stitch up the wounds, so the two patients wouldn't lose anymore blood as is), Frigga was in her room while Loki was in his. Except Loki's condition was Slightly Critical (due to all the torments from the Abyss and being in the Dungeons for so long) and the SHIELD doctors would have to ask Thor about it. Frigga's condition was holding up to good standards.

'This is all my fault. I've should've listened to him. Loki's suffered enough. He didn't deserve to be in this situation. Why did I let my pride get in the way?!' Thor thought to himself, looking down on the floor, not wanting Odin or the Avengers to see him cry silently. 'I've failed my own Brother and yet he still loves me as a Brother.' The silent tears streamed from Thor's blue eyes and down his tanish cheeks.

Odin leaned against the wall, tried of standing. He could've sat down on the chair, but he didn't feel like it. He was an old man after all. 'Please be alive, Frigga. Please be alive, Loki. I can't forgive myself for this. Please.' Odin thought to himself, praying that the family can reunite once again. But it seemed so far and very lonely. 'If I wasn't so prideful. Maybe this wouldn't happen.'

After it seemed liked years to Thor and Odin, really hours for the Avengers, two of the doctors walked in the waiting room. Because of the recovery of Frigga and Loki. Odin had been seated for a little while all tensed up. Thor, on the other hand, was a wreck.

Dr. Jed Werner, Frigga's doctor, walked up to Odin. "IS SHE SAFE? IS SHE ALL RIGHT?" Odin blurted out to Dr. Werner without realizing it.

"Yes, she's holding up. You can go see her." Dr. Werner replied, leading Odin to where Frigga was resting at.

Dr. Seth Malone, Loki's doctor, approach to Thor. He was about to say how Loki was holding up when Thor stood up and grabbed Dr. Malone by the shoulders and shooked him. "IS MY BROTHER ALIVE?! PLEASE SAY THAT HE'S NOT DEAD!" Thor yelled thunderously without realizing it.

Some of the Avengers cringed at Thor's loud voice volume. Steve and Bucky quickly restrained Thor, to where Thor had to let go, so he wouldn't damage the doctor.

"Yes, he's holding up for now." Dr. Malone replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR NOW?! IS HE DYING?!" Thor hollered, wanting to pin this doctor down, but he was still restrained by the two soldiers.

"He's physically holding up, but his mental part isn't. Do you have any idea why?"  
"MY BROTHER HATES THIS TYPE OF CONVERSATION ABOUT HIS PASTS!"

Dr. Malone sighed in slight frustration. "Well, as long as he's alive. Find a way that his mind stays clear and not go into a hallucination-seizure. You may visit your brother."

Steve and Bucky unhanded Thor and Thor followed Dr. Malone to where Loki was resting.

As the two doctors lead their visitors down the hallway, the desk nurses were left timid in fear after hearing the outbursts, because they thought the Hulk was on the loose.

Dr. Werner lead Odin to Frigga's room and left to finish up his rounds.

Odin quietly walked in to see his wife, pure sadness filled his eye and facial expression as he sat down on a chair near Frigga. Even though the Dark Elf War was over, the damage was already done on everyone. Deaths on Einherjar guards and Asgardian Warriors. And now his wife and youngest son were here in SHIELD Hospital. This was too much for him.

Dr. Malone lead Thor to Loki's room and timidly left to finish up his rounds, not wanting to be shook again by the thunderer.

Thor walked in his brother's room very quietly. He sat down on the chair, near Loki, trying to hold back his tears again. He was already a wreck inside. He often wished that all wars ceased forever and just let all 9 REALMS OF ASGARD LIVE IN PEACE.

'I'm the fool in this household. I do stupid things. I put my Brother and my friends in danger. And look what it brought upon me. I'm in DESPAIR!' Thor thought to himself, silent tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. Thor silently cried in despair.

Odin kept his eye on Frigga, waiting for her to wake up. He tried not to think about his sadness. He now realized that being prideful wasn't the best thing to have in one's personalities. And look what his pridefullness lead him. His family almost broke apart, Frigga and Loki almost died, he almost murdered Thor, and now he had to figure something out to make it up to them sincerely. That was going to be very difficult to apologize. It was his own fault.

'Thor was right. I'm an old man and a fool.' Odin thought to himself, almost in tears again. When he heard a soft voice. "Odin." Frigga said softly, trying to get Odin's attention.

Odin looked at Frigga, sadness and remorse filled his expression, and said, "Frigga, my love." Frigga placed her free hand into his hand. "What's wrong?" Frigga asked.

"It's all my fault. I should've listened to you and our sons. But my pride got in the way..." By then, Odin couldn't go on. He may be the king of Asgard still, but he was miserable. He wanted to make things right and make peace in the family.

Thundered filled the air and sky. As the heavy rain down poured hard on the ground. 'Loki was right. That dumb plan of mine could've killed us. It's all my fault. My pride got in the way.' Thor thought to himself, crying, feeling very miserable. Thor was so busy crying that he didn't notice his brother had laid his free hand on his arm. 'I have to make right with my only brother. Otherwise I'm an orphan forever.' Thor thought.

"Thor." Loki said quietly, hoping his older brother would snap out of it. He may not be up for anything, but couldn't let Thor keep crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm the fool." Thor said, trying to stop his sobs. He looked at his younger brother. "Loki, I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you and your smart plans."

Loki decided not to say anything about Thor's thunderous screaming at the doctors. "We'll all get through this." Loki said.

About a few days later, it was Thor's turn to see Frigga while Odin want to visit Loki. Trying to reunite the family was harder than Odin thought. At least the Avengers finally forgave Loki from the all damages and offered him a spot to be an Avenger with Thor.

Loki wasn't looking forward for his father's visit. Because of what happened caused him to hold a huge grudge on his father. Of course, Loki can forgive his mother and brother, but not Odin. Not for awhile.

When Odin came into the room, Loki didn't make any eye contact, other than staring at Odin, not realizing how sorry his father was for everything.

'If you ever loved me as a son, you wouldn't tried to kill me. You lied to me so many times that I don't know if you're telling the truth or not.' Loki thought, holding a huge grudge on Odin.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
